powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Man of Mercury
Man of Mercury are the thirteenth and fourteenth episodes of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. These episodes introduce the Fearcats as well as Tyzonn's initiation into the team as the Mercury Ranger. Synopsis Part 1 When an expedition camp in Brazil is attacked by new villains known as the Fearcats, the Rangers work with Tyzonn to stop them. Part 2 Flurious tests his gyros on the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo, turning them into powerful cyborgs. It is a race against time for the Rangers to save Tyzonn and stop the Fearcats from destroying San Angeles. Plot Part 1 Dr. Medland, an archeologist, is in Brazil. Dr. Midland: This must be it. I knew it was somewhere in Brazil. The as myth of the sun. the rock formation. Ahead of him was a temple. Dr. Medland went to the base of the temple and began digging. Dr. Medland soon discovered a small object wrapped in cloth. When he removed the cloth, Dr. Medland discovered the Yanomami statue. Dr. Medland was thrilled. The teens are in Portugal, examine a tree. Rose's scanner doesn't recognize the material that was use to cut into the tree. Back in Brazil, Dr. Medland has reached his camp and joyfully shows off the Yanomami statue. Suddenly the Fearcats, Mig and Cheetar, arrive at the camp. The Fearcats are confident the humans know where the jewels for the Corona Aurora are. Dr. Medland has no idea what the Fearcats are talking about. Upset, the Fearcats set about tearing up the camp. Back at the control center, Andrew is getting readings of the trouble in Brazil. Andrew calls Spencer in and tells him to send the teens to Brazil. There is explosions, jewel sensors, and something very big in Brazil. Rose is still examine the tree in Portugal when Spencer contacts them. Spencer tells them of the trouble in Brazil and the teens take off in the S.H.A.R.C. Elsewhere, in some woods in Brazil, the Fearcats are upset at not finding the jewels. The Fearcats are suddenly blasted off their feet. Kamdor and Miratrix have arrived. The Fearcats battle Kamdor and then Miratrix. The Fearcats prove to be too powerful for Kamdor and Miratrix and they retreat. On their vehicles, the teens arrive at the camp in Brazil. The camp is in shambles. The teens start to help the people there. Dr. Midland tells them of the Fearcats and what they wanted. Ronny stays behind at the camp, as Rose, Dax, Mack, and Will search for the Fearcats. Dax, Mack, Will, and Rose soon find the Fearcats. The four teens and the Fearcats battle. Mack, Will, Rose, and Dax soon realize how powerful the two Fearcats are as they are defeated. Rose, Dax, Mack, and Will face down the Fearcats. Close by, in the jungle, Tyzonn is trying to track down the Fearcats. The four teens morphed to Power Rangers. The four Rangers are battling the Fearcats when Tyzonn arrives. Tyzonn joins in the battle. The Fearcats knock the four Rangers off their feet. The Fearcats are about to blast them, when Tyzonn leaps in front of his friends and turns into mercury. This deflects the blast and the weapons flies out of Meg's paws. The Fearcats decide to retreat. The four teens learn that Tyzonn has been trying to capture the Fearcats. The Fearcats are looking for the jewels to free their friends from their mirror prison. The four Rangers demorph and Tyzonn notices that Ronny is missing. The four teens explain how Ronny is helping the hurt people in camp. Tyzonn becomes alarm and is ready to race off to help. The four teens are amused by their alien friend. In his ice cave, Flurious is watching his screen. The screen is displaying the fight between the Rangers and the Fearcats. Flurious realizes a powerful adversary has arrive and he will need more power. Norg slides in and Flurious ignores him. Flurious decides now is the time for his gyros and takes them out. In the jungle, Mig pulls out a powerful staff. The Fearcats decided they don't need the jewels anymore, all the power they need they can get from a Power Rangers. Tyzonn arrives at the camp and is impress at how well Ronny has handle the situation. Ronny is delighted to see Tyzonn and asks him what he is doing here. The rest of the teens arrive and tell her that Tyzonn was rescuing them. Their conversation brings a painful memory to Tyzonn. Ronny could tell something is wrong, but Tyzonn won't tell her. Tyzonn tells them he needs to track down the Fearcats. The rest of the teens want to help. Tyzonn tells them it is important they find the jewel before the Fearcats. The rest of the teens reluctantly agree. Tyzonn leaves. Mack tells the team they will go in different directions, but keep in contact via their Trackers. This makes Dax think of a scary movie where the group goes in different directions and are picked off one by one. Ronny, Rose, Mack, and Will ignore Dax and begin their search. Alone, each one uses their special skill to find the jewel. Rose uses her intelligence, Mack his super strength, Dax his jumping, and Will his vision. Ronny is searching in the jungle when she senses something nears. Ronny is right as the Fearcats appear. Ronny battles them, but is quickly overcome. Ronny is captured by the Fearcats. Rose, Dax, Mack, Will, and Tyzonn search the jungle for Ronny. Tyzonn finds Ronny's shrungie and knows the Fearcats have taken her. Dax wants to know why they would take Ronny. Tyzonn explains they don't want Ronny, just her power. Rose hopes the Fearcats don't know about Ronny's locator. The teens set off to find Ronny. Meanwhile, Ronny is tied to a pole and the Fearcats take her Tracker. The Fearcats set up the mirror prison and use Ronny's tracker to free their friends. The teens arrive. Dax, Mack, Will, and Rose immediately morph. The four Rangers and Tyzonn battle the Fearcats. Ronny, still tied up, looks in horror as paws reach out of the mirror to free themselves. During the battle, Tyzonn notices this as well. As the battle continues, another Fearcat, Benglo, emerges from the mirror. Benglo joins in the battle, as other try to free themselves as well. During the battle, Ronny's Tracker is knocked out onto the sand. Ronny yells at Tyzonn to get her Tracker. Tyzonn grabs the Tracker and tosses it to Ronny. Ronny catches it and immediately morphs. Yellow Ranger grabs the mirror and Tyzonn leaps into the air and blasts the mirror, destroying it. The battle continues and Cheetar gets hit by a powerful blow. Cheetar decides he will use the last of his energy to destroy the Ranges. Cheetar grows to giant size. The Rangers call for their Drive Max zords and quickly form the Megazord. The Rangers battle Cheetar while Tyzonn battles Mig and Benglo. The Rangers soon need the Sonic Streaker and use it to form the Ultrazord. The Rangers destroy Cheetar. On the ground Tyzonn is ready to do the same to the two Fearcats. Mig and Benglo taunt Tyzonn, reminding him of the time he was unable to save his team. Tyzonn hesitates, which is all the Fearcats need to strike a powerful blow against Tyzonn. Tyzonn is turned into mercury liquid and the Fearcats walk away. The teens start searching for Tyzonn, hoping he hasn't been captured by the Fearcats. Dax spots something on a rock and calls his friends attention to it. The teens rush over to the rock. It is a pool of mercury liquid and Ronny knows it is Tyzonn. The teens have no idea how to help Tyzonn. Will suggests to Mack that he call his dad. Part 2 The teens are in the S.H.A.R.C. heading back to San Angeles. Tyzonn's liquid form had been placed in a container. Mack: So, if the Fearcats found something in Portugal that lead them to Brazil. Where's the jewel? What's the connection? Dax: I was picking up very small jewel readings in that jungle. Will figured if there had been a jewel, it may be long gone now. And there was still the problem of the Fearcats. Ronny, who was flying the S.H.A.R.C .told them she was going to drop in the off in the city, in case the Fearcats made an appearance. In his ice cave, Flurious is anxious to test out his gyros. Norg thinks the Gyros are Christmas ornaments. Flurious sends Norg out to get a couple of Chillers. Norg returns quickly with a pair of Chillers. Flurious places the Gyros inside the Chillers. Within seconds, the chillers explode into snow flakes. Flurious is not happy. Flurious tells Norg to fetch him more powerful warriors. In the city of San Angeles, the Fearcats are causing mayhem. The Fearcats are still intend on getting the jewel, but want to eliminate their competition. The Fearcats decide the best way would be to draw out the Rangers and then destroy. The Fearcats continue with wrecking the city, taunting the Rangers as to why they are not protecting it. Elsewhere, Ronny races into the control center. Andrew is already waiting for it. They quickly place the container that Tyzonn is in onto stabilizing equipment. the screen shows the Fearcats attacking the city. Andrew wants Ronny to go, but she can't leave until she makes sure Tyzonn is okay. Andrew and Ronny wait anxiously. The stabilizing works, and Tyzonn is returned to human form. Tyzonn thanks Ronny. Ronny is happy, but can't stay and takes off to head into battle with the Fearcats. Andrew is pleased that Tyzonn has bonded so well with the group and once again, asks Tyzonn to join them. Andrew has even made a Tracker for Tyzonn. Tyzonn takes the Tracker for a moment and then his painful memories come back. Tyzonn refuses Andrew's offer. In the city, the four Rangers are battling the Fearcats. Yellow Ranger soon joins them. The Rangers have another difficult battle against the Fearcats. In the control center, Andrew is frazzle and needs someone to help the Rangers. Andrew looks around, but no one is there. The Rangers continue to have a difficult time in their battle against the Fearcats. Tyzonn arrives and the Fearcats are surprised to see him as they thought they had destroyed him. Tyzonn joins the Rangers and battles the Fearcats as well. Red Rangers uses the Drill Blaster against Benglo. The Rangers are astonished when Benglo breaks through the stone and fires back at the Rangers. Tyzonn, who is battling Mig, sees the Rangers are in trouble. Tyzonn manages to get the staff from Mig and tosses it to Yellow Ranger. Yellow Ranger uses Mig's staff against the Fearcats. The Fearcats with stand the blow and grow to giant size. Red Ranger has the Drive Max zords and Sonic Streaker sent out and the Ultrazord is quickly form. The Rangers continue their battle against the Fearcats. In their Ultrazord the Rangers defeat the Fearcats. The teens go to the Hartford mansion in triumph. They joyfully climb up the stairs where Andrew and Spencer are waiting. Andrew tells them what a great job they did and Spencer adds it was quite exciting to watch. Ronny points out they couldn't have done it without Tyzonn. Tyzonn pulls to the front of the group. Tyzonn tells them he thought with the destruction of the Fearcats, he would fell better but he doesn't. The rest of the teens want Tyzonn to join their team. Tyzonn tells them his mission is complete, but he won't be joining their team. Elsewhere, Norg drags the Fearcats into the ice cave. Flurious is pleased with Norg until Norg wants to use them as rugs to decorate. Flurious places the gyros into the Fearcats. The Fearcats are surprise to find themselves in an ice cave. Flurious tells them he has save them and he is now their master. Flurious tells them to go into the city and destroy the Power Rangers. The Fearcats pretend to go along with this, as the Fearcats don't plan on having a master. Inside the mansion, the teens, Andrew, and Spencer listen to Tyzonn's story. Tyzonn tells them how several years ago he was on a team, Intergalactic Emergency Response. The team was rescuing people from a cave in. Tyzonn and his team had managed to get the people safely out. One of them told Tyzonn the Fearcats were still in there. The code was everyone is rescue. Tyzonn sent his team back in. Too late, Tyzonn noticed the Fearcats were out of the cave. Tyzonn raced to the cave to warn his friends, but the Fearcats had already fired at the cave. Tyzonn lost his team that day. Tyzonn had enjoyed rescuing, it had been his life. But he will never work with a team again. Tyzonn gets up and leaves. Tyzonn is outside the mansion and Ronny goes running after him. Ronny stops Tyzonn and tells him she has seen what a great rescuer he is. Ronny is surprise that Tyzonn could hear her when he was in liquid form. Ronny tells Tyzonn that sometimes the bad guys win, but they should never give up. People need them more than ever. Ronny's Tracker goes off, thee is trouble. Ronny takes off. The Ranges arrive in the city and at first don't see anything. The Rangers are stunned when Mig and Benglo appeared. They had thought they were destroyed. What's worse is, thanks to Flurious, the Fearcats are more powerful than before. The Fearcats power up and now have armor. The Rangers battle the Fearcats and it is very difficult. Red Rangers uses the Transtek Armor, but the Fearcats easily defeat Red Ranger. Black Rangers uses his Hovertek Cycle against the Fearcats. the Fearcats soon knocked it out of the sky. Eventually, Tyzonn arrives. Tyzonn morphs into Mercury Ranger. Mercury Ranger, with the cheering of the rest of the Rangers, battles the Fearcats. The Fearcats go underground, but Mercury Ranger finds him with his Drive Detector. Mercury Ranger defeats the Fearcats. The teens are walking in the jungle in Brazil, hoping to find the jewel. Tyzonn tells them they will find it, after all they are heroes. The teens run into Dr. Medland and his group of archeologists. Ronny tells Dr. Medland they wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Dr. Medland tells them thanks to them they're good. Dr. Medland wants to give a gift to them in thanks. Mack steps forwards and accepts the gift of the Yanomami statue. The teens Trackers goes off. Mack takes a reading and the Yanomami statue has a strong jewel reading. Everyone is happy. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Kelson Henderson as Mig (voice) *David Weatherley as Benglo (voice) *James Gaylyn as Cheetar (voice) *Jim McLarty as Dr. Medland Errors *Despite simply being told that a 'beast' had attacked, Rose immediately was able to discern that another faction of jewel hunters had emerged. *Benglo and Mig's voices were switched during the close-ups of the Gyros. Notes *Miratrix debuts a new hairdue in Part I. *James Gaylyn is credited for voicing Cheetar despite only doing so in a recap of the previous episode. *Tyzonn's arm movements before morphing are identical to the ones used by the three core Rangers in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Ronny is shown to have medical skills judging by her handling of the injured people at the camp in Brazil. *Ronny begins to have romantic feelings for Tyzonn in Part II. See Also (story elements) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Operation Overdrive episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode